Bittersweet
by surfsupsyd
Summary: One-shot Fred hears hermione having a nightmare (Malfoy Manor) and he goes in to comfort her. What if something good came out of it? FLUFF Fremione Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**Authors Note: Please don't be mad *doges stuff thrown at head* I know I should be working on my other stories but I've had this idea in my head for a long time and decided to make it into a oneshot so read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly still do not own Harry Potter :'( that would be J.K Rowling**

It was almost 1:00 in the morning Hermione lay awake in bed attempting to avoid sleep for fear of having to relive that horrific night in her dreams again and again the antagonizing images or rather memories of Bellatrix taunting her and cutting that horrid scar on her arm her eyes burned with angry tears as she recalled the pain of the nine crucio's and her fear of greyback however she furiously pushed those memories to the back of her mind as she yanked her sleeve down to cover the scar on her arm that would lay reminder and decided to finally relent and let sleep take her.

Fred was walking down the hall on his way to his room thinking back to the war when Hermione saved his life by pushing him out of the way just as the wall came crashing down. If it hadn't been for her he would probably be dead. Merlin he loved her. But she belonged to Ron. Or so he thought hermione and Ron had agreed that the kiss they shared during battle was kind of like kissing their sibling. He thought of her crazy thick curls that looked like chocolate but if the light caught them the right way they were almost golden. The way she smelled an odd yet intoxicating mixture of parchment and vanilla. The way her chocolate eyes seemed to have a sort of glow in them or how expressive they could be. And her flawless ivory skin; yet she had quite a sense of humor too. She was witty and cunning she always seemed to have a quick remark and rose to a challenge.

He had recently seen a mischievous side of her he didn't didn't know she had. George had pulled a prank on her forcing her to talk in rhymes all day. However she got him back in the middle of the night she charmed his hair to have purple stripes and cut it so that it was long in the front yet short in the back. The best part was he didn't look in the mirror before he came down for breakfast the next morning harry nearly choked on his juice at the sight of him!

But on his way to his bedroom he passed Percy's old room Hermione was currently inhabiting it since Percy had moved out. He heard a soft whimper and slight shriek. It wasn't loud enough to wake anyone up but Fred decided it would be in his best interest to check up on her. As he walked in he nearly gasped at the sight of her he brought his hand to his mouth stifling it just in time. Her sheets were twisted around her petite form, her thick curls plastered to her face she was pale and shaking slightly her knees were curled up to her chest. She let out another small whimper "Please. . . .we. . we found it I swear just stop-p" the last part came out as a sob.

Fred's heart broke at the sight of he and without hesitation he was at her side crawling on top of the covers. "Hermione. . . Hermione wake up it was only a dream" soothed Fred. She bolted upright though after realizing it was him "F-Fred" she stuttered looking at him with wide those wide chocolate orbs unnaturally shiny. And without thinking Fred gathered her into his arms muttering a silencing spell just incase along with locking the door incase anyone decided to intrude though he doubted it. She had her head rested against his well toned chest his head was in the crook of her neck inhaling her unique scent. She was whimpering softly into his chest as he stroked her hair whispering nothingness into her ear soothing her. Hesitantly he asked softly "Whats wrong Mione?" She looked deep into his eyes as if searching for an answer she sighed and for a moment he was scared she was going to pull away but to his delight she snuggled closer to him. "I-it was about when we were on the run" Fred looked at her inquisitively the trio never talked about their time on the run. Whenever the subject was brought up they became temporarily deaf. He could see the pain in her eyes as she talked it was obviously something she hated talking about never mind reliving. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" suggested Fred softly though inside he was burning to know what kind of thing would make her so sacred. so vulnerable, so. . .pained. "No" she replied whilst brushing a stray curl behind her ear. "I think I need to. . .at least I want to" she whispered gazing deep into his eyes. He shifted himself so they could be more comfortable his head leaning against one of her pillows. Her head resting against his chest. She began her voice soft "We were camping in the woods Harry and Ron had gotten into an argument about his name Ron told Harry it was jinxed and Harry. . . disagreed. so he said Voldemort and we were captured along with the sword of griffindor." She paused for a moment gathering her thoughts Fred began to get apprehensive thinking something bad was going to happen. She continued her voice strained and he composed himself for what was going to happen. " It was the snatchers and Greyback" Fred looked at her sharply fear gripping his heart, Hermione smiled softly "He didn't touch me" Fred relaxed slightly.

"I managed to distort Harrys face so they wouldn't recognize him but they saw the sword and of course they recognized me and Ron so they hauled us up to Malfoy Manor" she paused her voice was quivering now Fred wasn't sure he wanted to hear the rest of the story but he had to know. "Um..well" Hermione struggled to find the right words. "When we got there to Malfoy manor I mean they were going to take Ron Fred's breath hitched what happened was Ron hurt? "But I convinced them to take me being a mudblood helped." She took a deep breath Fred silently urged her to go on squeezing her hand in reassurance. Hermione continued her tale her tone soft "We went into a room and Bellatrix was there she pushed me to the ground and began questioning me" "She asked me where we got the sword I lied i said we had found it I didn't crack then she started using different methods" Hermione sat up slowly Fred looked at her cautiously wondering what she was doing. She turned around so she was facing him her legs pretzel style. Hermione slowly pulled up her left sleeve _(A.N tell me if I have the wrong arm and I will fix it)_ her arm was marred with a jagged untidy scrawl carved ruthlessly into her ivory skin it stood out angry and red. MUDBLOOD

As Fred looked his breath hitched he burned with fierce anger wishing he was the one who had killed that bitch instead of his mother but never more glad that she was dead. Hermione had silent tears running down her face her cheeks tinged a light pink.

Fred once again pulled her into his arms "Hermione those words do not define you" "I have never met a more brave, beautiful, more intelligent person its your actions that describe you-you have a heart of gold and it doesn't matter who your parents are I-we love you for you" at the end of my little speech Hermione sat up once again and looked deep into my eyes her chocolate ones expressing an emotion he couldn't place he was beginning to get worried he had said too much when she lean and kissed him softly on the lips Fred shocked but quickly kissed her back slowly the kiss deepened Hermione wound her fingers in his hair Fred's entangled in her luscious curls faintly Fred remembered that they had to breathe not waning to pull away but knowing they had to he gently unwound himself they both regained control of their breathing.

Hermione smiled up at him and murmered cheekily "I love you too Fred" I knew she caught my slip up Fred cursed inwardly but then realization washed over him at what she had said and he beamed at her saying "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" Hermione merely grinned and he kissed her again softly. They fell asleep Fred's arms wrapped around Hermione his chin resting on top of her head. And for the first time since the second war their dreams were peaceful thinking of their signifigant other.

A/N I know the ending kind of sucks but i really couldn't figure out a way to end it so meh...Never really know what to say at the end of these things but thanks for taking the time to read this one-shot reviewers get ice cream!

- Syd


End file.
